l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurohito
Doji Kurohito was the son of Doji Kuwanan and Doji Narumi. Kurohito was married to Doji Akiko and they had one daughter, Doji Domotai. He was born in 1133, after the death of his father. Birth Kurohito was born in 1133 the same day that Kumo wove a web of darkness of Otosan Uchi Doji Kurohito Flavour whilst his father, Doji Kuwanan fought the Battle of Oblivion's Gate at Volturnum. Moments after his birth, the sword Chukandomo was found washed up in a temple on the coast of the Asahina lands. Doji Narumi decreed that this blade was a sign and would be wielded by Kurohito from the day of his gempukku. Unfortunately, the blade was cursed. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman Until Kurohito's Gempukku, the Crane Clan were ruled by Kakita Kaiten acting as regent. Early Rule One of the returned spirits through Oblivion's Gate was Isawa Akiko, the daughter of the Phoenix Thunder Isawa. Kurohito and Akiko fell in love, and married. The marriage with Akiko established an alliance with the Phoenix. After the War of Spirits the Emperor commanded that all spirits should return to their rightful place, but Kurohito petitioned for Akiko to stay with him, saying he would kill himself if she was not allowed. In addition to Akiko Kurohito petitioned that any spirit loyal to Toturi would be allowed to stay. All would have to undergo a ritual to sever their connection with the Spirit Realms. The Emperor saw wisdom in this proposal and allowed it. Unfinished Business, Part II Second Yasuki War When the ownership of Yasuki lands remained in doubt, Kurohito led the Crane to war against the Crab Clan in 1158 to protect his claim. It was the start of the Second Yasuki War. Clan Letter to the Crane #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Five days before the funeral of Toturi Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Mantis mercenaries sabotaged the Crab fleet. A desperate Act (A Perfect Cut flavour) In one encounter between the Crane and the Crab, Kurohito duelled the Crab Clan Champion Hida O-Ushi. O-Ushi was killed by the younger and superior duelist. A Perfect Cut (A Perfect Cut flavour) Crane-Phoenix Alliance Kurohito offered an alliance to the Phoenix Clan, that was accepted. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Hiruma Castle Besieged A Daidoji Iron Warrior unit led by Daidoji Rekai crossed the Kaiu Wall, entering the shadowlands to help the vesieged Shiro Hiruma, despite the Second Yasuki War not having ended. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Seizing Toshi Ranbo Even though the fighting with the Crab continued, Kurohito ordered Kakita Nakazo to mass troops near Toshi Ranbo. Nakazo seized Toshi Ranbo from the Lion. The Four Winds, p. 151 Chukandomo Curse of Chukandomo During the training of his niece, Doji Yasuyo, with the Kenku Kozue, the sensei told Yasuyo the history of the blade and that Kurohito would lead the Crane to ruin if the curse was not removed. Chukandomo inspired Kurohito, pushing him to new heights of ambition. For a time, the sword would lead him to become a mighty samurai but in the end it would not be enough. The instant the Crane Clan Champion failed to meet Chukandomo's expectations, the spirits would come to destroy him. Prelude to Darkness, Part Four: The Curse, by Rich Wulf Kurohito Refused to Drop Chukandomo In 1159 after her return, Yasuyo went to the Crane outpost at Inami Mura, and told her nephew that the sword was cursed, but the Crane Clan Champion decided to remain with it, being sure that he would never fail, avoiding the trigger of the Chukandomo's curse. Removing the Curse Yasuyo and Kurohito engineered how to break the curse. Clan Letter to the Crane #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Kurohito relinquished Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Lion rather than fighting. The blade was disgusted with Kurohito's decision and called forth the souls of all those it had consumed. With the help of Kitsu Hisashi and his fellows in Toshi Ranbo calling forth the blessed Ancestors of Naishi, the Chukandomo's sister sword. The damned souls were driven back and the sword was purified. The blade was given to the Matsu family as a gift, as it was its original purpose. Kurohito then used Megumi, the Celestial Sword of the Crane. Glimpse of Kuwanan One of the blessed spirit within Naishi was Doji Kuwanan, Kurohito's father. They met in the courtyard but Kuwanan could not recognized his son because he had never seen him when alive. Mantis Civil War In 1159 Doji Chomei informed Kurohito that Yoritomo's daughter, Yoritomo Kumiko, have been revealed and seized Kyuden Gotei. Kumiko requested the support of the Crane, because her opponent, Yoritomo Kitao, had been involved in the dead of her predeccesor, Yoritomo Aramasu. Kurohito decided to not support any side of the Mantis Civil War. Instead of it the Crane would continue to use Kitao's troops in the Second Yasuki War, and to spread the version made by the Shogun about Aramasu's death. More than that the Crane would vie their support with two gifts, the Aramasu's ashes to Kitao and Nobori Raiu, the Celestial Sword of the Mantis, to Kumiko. Kurohito given Chomei authority to make the decision to which side Crane Clan should support when it would not be possible to remain at the hence. Nobori Raiu was stolen by a heimin who was conviced to pass it to the Crane by a Daidoji agent and the ashes were taken by the Daidoji from the Scorpion's when in transit to Traitor's Grove.Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Death Just after the Topaz Championship the Lion Omoidasu Ikoma Masote revealed to the Imperial Court that Doji Akiko was one of the leaders of the Gozoku. Kurohito defended his wife, but when she stepped forward and admitted her guilt, he cut her down. To cleanse the Crane Clan of their shame Kurohito requested from the Emperor permission to commit seppuku. The seppuku was performed the same evening, with Kurohito's daughter, Doji Domotai being his second. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman External Links * Doji Kurohito (Spirit Wars) * Doji Kurohito Exp (A Perfect Cut) * Doji Kurohito Exp2 (Diamond) * Doji Kurohito Exp3 (Lotus) Category:Crane Clan Leaders